A release ski binding of the abovementioned type is described for example in Swiss Pat. No. 558,187. Details of this known release ski binding relate to an improved stepping in so that during buckling in, a manipulation on the bar is not needed. However, the known construction requires, for holding down the release plate on the ski, two resilient locking mechanisms. Thus separate mechanisms must be provided for the release operations in the rear and front area of the release plate, which mechanisms cooperate with the individual locking mechanisms. The use of two release mechanisms is expensive. Moreover the locking mechanisms are designed as pistonlike members which extend over the surface of the release plate so that deposits of snow, ice or the like cannot be ignored because such deposits not only in an unfavorable manner increase resistance during skiing, but, possibly, can also effect the release operations.
The object of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages and to provide in a release ski binding of the abovementioned type a simple, as much as possible closed locking possibility for the release plate.
The set purpose is attained according to the invention by the front locking member having a metal fitting which is secured on the ski, which metal fitting engages a recess on the underside of the release plate, and by the rear locking member being formed by two swivel members which are supported in a recess of the release plate, are supported swingably against spring force and can engage a rear metal fitting which is secured on the ski.
Due to the inventive design of the release ski binding, one locking mechanism which is provided in the rear area is sufficient to meet the requirements which are placed on a release ski binding which is equipped with a release plate. The inventive release ski binding is compact, is totally protected against interference by snow, ice or the like at least at the most sensitive parts.
According to a preferable embodiment of the invention, the swivel member can be supported on a piston, which piston is guided in a recess in the sole plate, wherein the initial tension of the springs can be varied by means of a spring plate and a setscrew, as is actually known. This embodiment assures that the release is accomplished in each case by overcoming one spring force, however, during a fall forwardly both springs become active. During a diagonal fall values are created which lie between the force of one and the force of both springs. Thus the spring force which is to be overcome is adjusted to the stresses.
According to a further development of the invention, the swivel members each have a protuberance which is gripped under by a holding part which is fixedly connected to the release plate, through which an absorption of the acting forces takes place and a sliding of the swivel members from the release plate in the released condition of the same is prevented.
According to a further characteristic of the invention, the swivel members can each have an extension, through which each swivel member can each engage one ear of the rear metal fitting. This characteristic permits a very simple design of the rear holding part, whereby an exactly regulated release operation is made possible.
The lateral release operation is done in such a manner that in the initial phase of the release, the active swivel member pivots about the vertical edge of the metal fitting until it no longer engages it, and that the rear metal fitting has a shoulder on each side along which during the later release operation at least one of the swivel members is slidingly guided. Due to the construction of the inventive release ski binding, only one swivel member slides during a lateral release operation on the shoulder of the metal fitting. If therefore a release rotating to the right is to take place, the swivel member which in travelling direction is on the right side will slide on the shoulder of the rear metal fitting and if the lateral release takes place rotating to the left, then the swivel member which in travelling direction is on the left side slides on the shoulder of the metal fitting.
According to a further inventive thought, the release plate has a reinforcing insert and, as is actually known, receiving bores are provided on both sides for the legs of a linkage. The linkage is part of a tensioning means which forms the rear holding mechanism for the ski boot, wherein the insert extends to the area of the receiving bores. This measure is particularly of advantage if the release plate is made of plastic. However, also in the case of a release plate of light metal a reinforcing insert for receiving the bores for the legs of the linkage of the tensioning means can be purposeful for increasing the lifetime of the release ski binding.
A further development of this measure consists inventively in the tensioning means having outwardly directed wings, which are supported after overcoming the dead-center position on the linkage.
A further inventive thought consists in the pivot pin having a housing held on the ski by a holding plate, which housing has a recess extending in longitudinal direction of the ski for receiving a spring and a slide supported in the housing which can be moved in longitudinal direction of the ski and against the force of the spring. Through this design of the pivot pin, both the necessary lateral mounting or guide of the release plate on the ski is assured and also stepping in is carried out easily and securely.
In a further development of this inventive thought, the periphery of the housing or of the slide of the pivot pin can be designed semicircularly in top view. Since the pivot pin, as is known, cooperates with a circular recess of the release plate, the just now described construction assures a perfect rotary movement of the release plate about the pivot pin, wherein the slide and the housing can be moved in one another.
According to a still further characteristic of the invention, a wire bar is pivotally supported for movement about an axis extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the ski in the holding plate, which wire bar, in vertical upright position and during stepping in, cooperates with a receiving recess in the bottom of the release plate and thus forms a step-in aid during a stepping down of the sole plate for same. This construction is of advantage because due to the tranversely extending leg of the wire bar, a substantially greater control surface for the release plate cooperates with the part provided on the ski than if introduction of the release plate would be accomplished exclusively by means of the housing.
In a further development of this inventive thought, the free ends of the wire bar can project over the side of the ski and can be bent as a wing of a ski brake. The construction of such a ski brake is actually known, however, is new in cooperation with an abovementioned release ski binding. The advantages of such a combination are obvious.